


Abused

by jessielee907



Series: Andley- Abused [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, Lots of Crying, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessielee907/pseuds/jessielee907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Biersack is the baby of the band, loved by everyone. But what is one day, he's not loved by Ash anymore? WIll someone figure out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abused

The band has been recording their new album the whole day since early in the morning, they were all getting more frustrated by the minute. Except Andy, he’s been trying to cheer the boys up for almost an hour, but soon gave up. He slowly got less inspired to sing, he wasn’t able to reach the high notes anymore and he would look at Ashley once in awhile. Only to receive a frown when he didn’t do well.  
“Jake?” Andy said, tapping him on the shoulder.  
“Yes Andrew?” He said, clearly annoyed.  
“Nevermind...” The 17 year old trailed off. He was about to ask him how the notes were being hit but not anymore. He went inside the studio to see Ashley with a frown on his face. Hoping to cheer him up Andy happily went to go sit on his lap. He skipped off and sat down, only to get pushed to the floor.  
“What the hell Andrew? I’m seriously not in the fucking mood.” He said, going to stand up. He walked straight out of the recording studio. Andy didn’t know what to do. Ashley never called him Andrew and he was never so pissed off at him. He sat on the ground in front of the chair that Ash was sat on before and crossed his legs, not daring to move out of his spot. He stared wide eyed at the chair and tear began to well up in his eyes. CC had stopped drumming and had sat there, waiting for Andy’s reaction. Seeing the tears in his eyes he ran to do the job that Ashley was supposed to do. He ran to the boy on the floor and pulled him onto his lap.  
“Hey, hush baby rabbit.” CC said quietly, pulling him close. Andy had begun to sob into his shirt, he’s never been treated like this from Ashley. He was fine with Jake, he didn’t push him off and yell at him.  
“H-he, he...” Andy trailed off. “He hurt me...” He whispered.  
“It’s okay, he didn’t mean it Ands..” CC said, pity clear in his eyes. “C’mon we’ll go home early today.” He said, pulling them both up and grabbing his hand, dragging the boy out of the studio.  
Near the entrance he saw the other boys, including Ashley looking at them. Jake and Jinxx had looked like they just saw a puppy ran over. And in this condition, it was like that. But Ashley looked at him in a cold stare. Still mad at him, for bothering him. He didn’t know he hurt Andy so bad.  
“We’re going back to the band house early boys. We’ll talk later.” He said.  
“Alright Ceeses.” Jinxx said.  
“Andy, c’mere” Jake said, putting his arms out for a hug. Andy walked to him and gave him a hug. “I’m sorry..” Jake murmured, looking at Andy’s puffy eyes and kissing him at the top of his head. “I’ll see you later bunny”  
“Bye bye Jake, Jinxx.” The innocent boy said, looking at Ashley only to receive a glare. Ignoring him, Cc pulled him out the door and locked it.  
Once at home Cc brought him upstairs to sleep. He got Andy to wash the eyeliner of his face and brought him to bed. Sitting down next to him in bed he sang Knives and Pens quietly. Soon noticing Andy had fallen asleep, he walked out of the room to talk with the boys. They had gotten home when Andy almost fell asleep, so he decided to stay longer.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you Ashley?!” He yelled, watching Ashley with fire aflame in his eyes.  
“There’s nothing wrong with me. I was annoyed and he had no right to sit on my lap like that.” He stated simply and calmly no remorse in his voice.  
“Ashley, he’s 17 not 24, he’s still considered a child to you. You’re 26. You can’t say that to him, our band saved him and you have no need to be so fucking rude!” Jinxx yelled, standing up. You could see his eyes soften and he stood up and walked to Andy’s room without another word.  
“Hey, Ands?” He said quietly, trying to wake the boy from his slumber. He gave a small whine and opened his eyes to see Ashley in front of him.  
“I’m sorry baby, I love you. I shouldn’t have done that.” He said, a slight cold tone still lay in his voice, Andy having to not noticed, moved closer to him and hugged him.  
“I forgive you Ashes.” He whispered.  
l~~~l  
But that was only the first time. The second time it was worse than being pushed off a chair and some yelling.  
The boys had to record some extra things in the studio without Andy and Ashley, so they began to walk home without the other boys. Andy didn’t know his way home. They had only been in LA for around a month and a lot of things has happened since then.  
“Andy, when we go home. I want you only in your room and nowhere else in the house. I don’t want to see you when we get home alright?” Ashley said in a strict voice, laced with sweetness. Andy, who had been expecting a gift for awhile now, eagerly nodded his head, and laced his hand with Ashley’s, only to have it pulled away. A flash of pain crossed Andy’s features but he continued walking.  
Once back in the house, he rushed up the stairs like he was told to. He waited patiently reading a book when he heard his room door slam.  
“Hi Ashes!” He said cheerfully.  
“Hey Andy, c’mere” Ashley said with no amusement in his voice. He watched as Andy got closer to Ashley, only to be pinned to the wall behind him.  
“You’re a virgin, right Baby Rabbit?” He asked mockingly, seeing the boy in front of him nod.  
“Well, you won’t be for long, CC, Jake and Jinxx aren’t here to protect you this time Ands.” He said, watching Andy wince under his strong arm.  
“I-I don’t like this Ashes, p-please stop...” He said closing his eyes willing himself not to be weak and cry. Ashley only let out a cruel laugh and he released Andy.  
“Stay here, or you’ll regret moving.” He said, Andy didn’t know he could be so mean. He thought Ashley cared about him even more than the other boys did.  
He watched as Ashley went to go grab scissors off the bedside table, he walked back to Andy and started cutting off his KISS tank top, which was already ripped. He cut it straight through the middle and watched as it fell off his body easily.  
“Look at that, all skin and bones. No wonder you hate yourself baby” Ash said, watching Andy writhe beneath his touch.  
“Stop Ashes! Stop! I don’t like it, p-please don’t do this!” Andy said standing helplessly watching the person he loved cut his skinny jeans off. “Stop!” Andy yelled, using the last of his voice. Seeing as the boys still had four more hours in the studio and there was no one living around them for security reasons he stopped fighting and fell limp in Ashley’s hold. Ashley had begun to peel the black skinny jeans off of Andy’s slim legs. Andy had flushed red seeing as he went commando that day and began to struggle again.  
“Stop moving and this will hurt less” Ashley said, giving the boy he was facing a slap on his cheek, causing a dark hand mark to be drawn on his cheek. Andy let out a pathetic whimper and shut his eyes not wanting to know what was happening next. Ashley had begun to strip himself of his own clothes, showing off his tattoos and length. He flipped Andy around made him face the wall. He had tears streaming down his face and watched Andy begin to moan from his plump ass. Ash had started to move his hand up and down his length, moaning at the pain Andy was going through. He had been pulling his hair watched sobs come out of his mouth.  
“S-stop, Ashes! P-please, i-it hurts!” He stuttered through sobs, this wasn’t how he wanted his innocence taken away. He was soon taken away from his thoughts when he felt Ashley’s length at his entrance with to prep, no condom, and no lube. Andy had bit down on his arm to prevent the screams that will come out of his soon. Ashley quickly pushed himself into Andy’s tight entrance feeling him clench around him.  
“So tight...” He moaned, smiling at the way Andy struggled beneath him. Ashley pulled in and out of him for awhile before his pace began to slow down, he was wrecking Andy’s prostate and he could feel the blood. Ashley bit down on Andy’s shoulder as he saw Andy drawing blood from biting into his wrist. He had remained quiet for most of this, the only sound coming out of him were the whimpers and sobs.  
Eventually Ashley had cummed in Andy and he stared at Andy waiting for his reaction. Andy had tear tracks down his face and let out a silent scream went he felt Ashley’s cum in him. Ashley had pulled out and pulled on his clothes again, not giving a shit about Andy and he walked out of the room.  
“A-Ashes?” He squeaked watching his door closed, tears pooled in his eyes and he walked into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and watched the tears trail down his face. It hurt so much. He watched the red hand mark on his cheek begin to disappear and lightly touched it, wincing when he reached the bottom. He closed his eyes and opened it again, wishing his long hair would disappear so Ashley couldn’t pull it anymore. He wished that he had more muscles so he could fight back to Ashley, he wished that he wasn’t so weak. Quietly looking away from the mirror he walked into the shower to try to wash the cum off and to try and wash the dirty feeling off. He scrubbed at his body until it became red and turned the water hot and began to wash. Stinging at the burn he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked back into his Batman themed room and slipped on some sweatpants and a loose Guns ‘n’ Roses shirt. He crawled into bed and began to let the tears slip again, he heard the boys laughing and walking into the house, hearing Ashley laugh with them made him begin to let out silent sobs. Slowly he began to slip into a dreamless sleep, listening to the boys have fun without him and he didn’t wake up until the next day.


End file.
